Nothing On You
by caramilk-panda
Summary: Mike and Tina's one year anniversary was a month away . But a surprise visit turns their whole relationship around .
1. Prologue : Chapter 1: Asian Camp

Prologue

One year ago, that's where it all happened. It never made sense for anyone to like me, let alone for someone to fall in love with me. It may sound like I'm being hard on myself, but I'm not. I'm just that quiet, skinny Asian kid in glee club, who was afraid to dance outside his room and got his rep from being on the football team.

Than that one summer changed it all.

Chapter 1: Asian Camp

Mike's POV

Just another day teaching kids about the performing arts and I swear I'm starting to dislike kids and the arts. Why did I let my mom talk me into this again? I mean I like being in Asian Camp, but that was when I did the annoying not when I'm the one being annoyed.

Two weeks ago, my mom gladly talked me into working at Asian Camp as a councillor. She said that it'll be good for me and she said I'll have nothing to do in Lima anyways. So I went for it and I thought it was just another year of being driven to an area full of cabins by the lake, meeting strangers, and watching little kids swim and do crafts.

But like they say, it's a small world. So it wasn't that much of a surprise when I bumped into Tina Cohen-Chang here, yet again I've never seen her here. To be honest, she was sort of my life saver. Ever since day one at camp, I had the other councillors flirting with me. This was weird to me because I don't really see what they saw. That's when I found Tina, just sitting by the dockside. We just got closer ever since and ever since the girls backed off a bit.

It was the end of the day, this is when Tina and I usually sit by the dock and just talk before they call us in for dinner in the mess hall. Yet again, Tina's complaining that the kids that we're teaching about the arts are just doing nothing but texting on their phones. I mean I can't blame her, I'm getting sick of it too.

"Ugh, what are we going to do about those kids?" Tina complained.

"Would you calm down? They're just kids and obviously they're going to be texting all day. They've been like vampires stuck indoors all the school year. So I'm surprised their parents even got them out of the house with all the technology they have these days."

"I hate it when you're right. But they're making me feel like I'm just wasting my time here." Tina complained again as she put her buried her head in her arms.

"Ouch, that's hurts." I said sarcastically. "Are you implying that the two weeks you spent with me was just a waste of your time? That hurts, T. It really hurts."

She playfully punched my arm.

"I didn't mean it like that! I loved all the time we spent together. I feel like that's all we accomplished these past two weeks instead of teaching those kids anything." She said as she put her head on my shoulders.

It wasn't usually like this when we started hanging out. In fact, all I expected for us was to get to know each other more since we didn't really talk at all back in McKinley. The closest I've ever gotten to her was when she asked me to be her partner for "Dream A Little Dream." Time passes by and things changed. As we got closer, I started liking her more and I started to crave her company more than I should. Considering, she's with Artie, at the moment. Than I don't know what happened exactly, but one morning I just realized I was in love with her.

"I know, Tina. I was just kidding." I laughed.

That's when an idea hit me. I know how to get everyone's attention in our cabin tomorrow. I don't know if it's going to work, but I better get something out of it in the end. At least, I hope.

"I know how to get the kids' attention." I said to Tina.

She raised her head up and looked at me, "How?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow, don't worry." I answered.

She was about to object until the dinner bell rang which was a sign to go in the mess hall. She gave me one of her adorable angry looks as we stood up. I know she's not mad at me, she's just annoyed that I didn't tell her. But she'll just have to be patient and hopefully, this is worth it.


	2. Our First Time Pt 1

Chapter 2: Our First Time

Mike's POV

It was 10am, time for our usual class. Today's the day, it's time for Tina's surprise. Let's hope she doesn't kill me for this one.

I got ready in the hall of our cabin, as I waited for the music to start. Today, Tina decided to sing _Getting To Know You _from _The King & I. Pe_rsonally, I don't know why she chose that song because to these kids that song is ancient. But I don't really care, I'm pretty capable of dancing to it anyways.

As I heard the pianist starting to play, I quickly pulled my zipper of my hoodie down and left it wide open. Here's another thing, uh, I'm not wearing anything underneath my hoodie, just me and as the girls' call it, my "six pack abs." As you can see, my appearance is the last thing on my mind.

I slowly tip-toed in the room and as usual the kids are texting again. As usual, I ignored them and continued dancing. The only thing that caught my eye was Tina singing with a big smile on her face. I really don't know why she's doing that. But I spoke to soon, and I found out the answer soon enough.

I stopped right in front of her for a moment after I did a spin. It felt like time stood still, our faces were slowly getting closer, and it felt like no one else was around us. That was when she grabbed my face closer to her… and she kissed me.

For the record, I didn't see that one coming…at all. Seriously, she never gave me any signs at camp or anything. Plus, she's with Artie. Wait, crap...Artie. This is all so wrong right now. But all of those thoughts slipped my mind in a nano second.

Tina wasn't my first kiss, I had a couple girlfriends in my past. But Tina's kisses were different. It's like you can fall in love with her kisses over and over again. In fact, kiss is an understatement. Let's just say we were practically making out in front of 10 year olds... and those 10 year olds are taking pictures of us with their camera phones.

Moral of the story, good news: I kissed Tina. Bad news: the head councillors will not be happy about this. Good news: I kissed Tina Cohen-Chang.

But something inside of me was telling me, I shouldn't have kissed her back for so many reasons. Let's just say, Tina and I have a lot of things to talk through after this.


	3. Chapter 3 : Our First Time Pt 2

**A/N: Here's chapter three, hope you guys like it . Read + Review please . More reviews = quicker updates . :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Our First Time Pt. 2<p>

Tina's POV

* * *

><p>I pretty much was tossing and turning last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Mike's surprise. I tried convincing him to tell me last night during dinner. But I got nothing outta him. So I just woke up this morning and got ready for our class together. Just another day with non-stop texting Asian children. <em>Woo-hoo.<em>

I got to the cabin where we're teaching early. I was surprised Mike wasn't here yet. He's usually here before me, or he'll stop by my cabin and we'll go here together. Yet again, I bet he was preparing himself for his big surprise. But, I've got to admit, he's _Mike_, so he's always full of surprises.

That's why I was surprised that we've gotten so close is so little time. He literally became my best friend in two weeks. That's why didn't want to tell him, I was falling for him. I don't want to ruin what we have right now, whatever this thing may be. I also didn't want to tell him that I was planning to break up with Artie soon. Artie's great and everything, but he's been making me feel neglected lately. All he's been caught up with is his Halo marathon. I bet he doesn't even notice that I was gone. Considering the fact that he's been ignoring my texts and calls and when he did attempt to call me, it's usually a two minute phone call…more or less.

I didn't want to tell Mike any of this because I didn't want him to give me a lecture on how great Artie is and I don't know what I'm giving up. Well, I do know what I'm giving up and what I can possibly gain. I got myself to go out of my deep thoughts as I heard the pianist start playing.

I started singing as I saw Mike come in:

_Getting to know you, getting to know all about you._

Mike walks in with his hoodie wide open and nothing on and oh my…he has abs. Abs that I didn't even know about. So, this is what I missed when one of the head councillors separated us and moved me to crafts while Mike stayed to take the kids to go swimming. I tried as focusing on the song, and tried not to have a big smile on my face as I saw him. But I just couldn't help myself.

_Getting to like you… _

He does a 360 spin and stops literally right in front of me. He stops for a moment, I was pretty sure he was about to dance again after that pause. But then, I grabbed his face closer to mine, and I kissed him. There were several things wrong with this picture. First, I had a boyfriend, second, shouldn't he been the one to make the first move, and third, we're surrounded with little kids who were taking pictures of the current situation and so much more.

I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. Mike's kisses were a lot more different than Artie's kisses. In fact, they were so much better. His kisses are like the ones you can fall in love with over and over again. Like it's the first kiss each time.

When we finally pulled apart, we made slight eye contact as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I was also pretty sure, that he was blushing too at some point. That kiss was worth every second. But then, I realized I have a lot of explaining to do to Mike. I was pretty sure that I was one of the last people he'd think of that would pull something like that off.

I just hope he'd understand and I didn't screw things up between us.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

**Mike's POV**

* * *

><p>I went back to my cabin, after we got a lecture from one of the head councillors. It wasn't that bad, all we got was a lecture on how bad examples we were for kissing in front of kids and how we were going to get kicked out if we do that again.<p>

I was just lying down on my bed, listening to my music and just thinking about what could've been possibly going through Tina's mind when she pulled that off. I seriously don't get it right now, she has a boyfriend, she better than that, and she deserves better than me. I mean, I want her but I don't know if I should've read between the lines or not or that was just an unexpected moment that was meant to be. Whatever the reason may be, I'm still confused. I seriously don't know what to do anymore.

That's when my phone rang, it was a text from Tina.

Tina: _We need to talk. _

Mike: Okay

Tina: _Meet me at the docks in 5? _

Mike: Sure, I'm on my way.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the docks and there she was just sitting there staring at the water.<p>

"Hey, I'm here," I said.

"Hey," she said quietly not making any eye contact with me.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Tina said as she turned to face me. "I'm sorry for doing what I did, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I didn't even know what was through my mind when I did that."

"Wait, what? Tina, I didn't really care for the trouble. All I care about and I need right now is an explanation on what made you do that," I said, slightly getting angry. Is she pretty much implying that she regretted that? All of it?

"I knew this was coming. Mike, I like you. I don't know when it happened or how it happened. It just happened and after my apology, it looks like that you're thinking that I regretted what happened this morning. But I don't, trust me. I don't. I'm just confused with what happened, "she said.

'Kay, this is all wrong. Shouldn't I be making the first move? Well, I don't really care about that right now and I might as well tell her what I feel too. I owe her that much because I bet it took her a lot of courage to even say what she just said straight up to my face.

"Tina, I like you too. I knew it, and felt it halfway through camp. I just didn't want to tell you because you're with Artie right now and I don't want to be that guy who hooks up with one of his friends' girlfriend behind his back. I'm not that guy, and either way, you deserve so much more than me. Look, you have Artie. He may be paralyzed from the waist down, but he can sing and all that stuff he can do. Me, all I'm just this quiet, Asian kid who plays football to fit in and loves to dance, "I said as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Mike, you got to stop being so hard on yourself. For the past two weeks that we've spent together so far, and each day we spent together, I found out that you're so much more than that. Artie may have his own qualities that I love, but he can never give me what I need the most right now."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your time, patience, understanding. Everything that you've done for me these past two weeks and more is all I can ask for right now. That's why I broke up with Artie today," she said calmly.

"W-What? Why?" I asked, I felt my eyes widen at the thought. Did she tell him that we kissed? I like Tina but I don't want to be the rebound boy of the Goth chick that broke the kid in a wheelchair's heart. It's just not right.

"Don't worry, it's not because of you. He preferred to play Halo than answer my phone calls or texts and all he wanted was to watch _Coming Home_ over and over again, every time I was around. I swear I never got sick of a movie in my entire life," Tina explained.

"So, where do we stand?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think you should make your redemption to find out," Tina said jokingly.

"Okay, you asked for it. Tina Cohen-Chang, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked sweetly, I threw in my puppy dog eyes for the sake of the moment.

"Yes, I would. But with one condition." she answered.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"That we tell no one about this until I say so," she smirked.

"Hmm… I can live with that," I said with a grin.

To finish off my redemption, I leaned in closer to her and she leaned in closer too. Our lips finally met and fell into a deep kiss. It was like for a few moments than we finally pulled apart. I held her in my arms, we just sat there in each other's arms. No words necessary, just the silent sound of our breathing and the sound of nature as we watch the sunset.

This year's camp was the one I'll never forget.


	5. Chapter 5: A Moment Like This

Chapter 5: A Moment like This

Mike's POV:

* * *

><p>Tina and I have been going out for almost over a year now. Our one year anniversary was a little over a month away. I wanted to do something special for their anniversary. The only question is: what? I was never the most romantic person in the world. But by some miracle or force in nature, I've been able to be a "romantic" guy for almost the past year to Tina.<p>

Tina was over at my house. We ere just cuddling in his bed and he was just playing with her hair.

"Tee…"

"Hm?" Tina asked.

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

Tina got up from my lap, "That's like in a month. So I don't know and really don't care."

I stared at her, "Ouch. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I mean that I don't really care what we do. All I care about is that we're together and to be honest, I don't believe in that."

"Why?"

"Because anniversaries count the days a couple is together and to me, that's nothing but a number. At the end of the day, that number won't matter. The only thing that will and should matter is that you're happy as a couple, "she replied.

"I don't know where you got that from. But it just became one of the reasons why I love you." I told her sweetly.

"Smooth, Chang. Smooth. But I love you too," she smiled back.

I leaned in for a kiss and she leans back. After that, let's just say it started with a kiss and…ended with a make out session.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Pt 1

Chapter 6: Surprise Pt. 1

Mike's POV:

I needed someone to talk to about the whole thing about Tina and I's anniversary. So I invited Sam over. Yeah, it's not normal for guys to have their best friends over and to vent or whatever. But this one was necessary.

"Okay, why am I here again?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I need your help with Tina."

"Whoa, hold up. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" He asked and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes widen up a bit.

"No, it's not like that. Everything's going great. It's just—"

"It's just what?"

"It's just it's our one year anniversary in about a month and I don't know what to do or what to give her or anything," I sighed.

"Dude, don't stop stressing about it so much. You have about a month and I thought you said Tina's not the type of person to expect something huge for these kinds of things. Just give her something simple, and like they say…it's the thought that counts."

"I know that, but still. I want to make it special for her. I want to show her how much she really means to me."

As Sam was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Which didn't make any sense, my parents were gone on a business trip until the end of the week and it couldn't be Tina either because she had some family thing today. I got up and opened the door…

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update . School's been kicking my ass lately , I've been so busy . But I promise, I will do my best to update more often as I can . Also, I left you with a cliffhanger . MWAHAHA, consider this the beginning of the end . ;) R&R . please and thank you . **

- C . P .


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Pt 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for those who asked for it. I know, I left you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter. But here's me making up for it. Just so you guys know, I do read your reviews/comments. For the record, this won't be your typical Mike/Tina story or at least, I'm trying not to make it like that. I have up to Chapter 12 pre-written, but I'm just editing each chapter before I post it up on here. Enough of my commentary, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also, check out my other story, "The Way You Look At Me" and R.E.R(Read. Enjoy. Review). **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Surprise Pt. 2<p>

Mike's POV:

"Nice to see you too, bro," she said as she let herself in the house.

"No seriously, Mila. What are you doing here? I thought you still had school at NYU?" I asked more firmly this time.

"First of all, you need to calm down and stop implying that you're jumping to the conclusion right now that I'm possibly skipping. Second, to answer your question I'm on semester break for the next month. So you're stuck with me until I get my butt back to New York and before you ask, mom and dad knew that I was coming today, "Mila answered.

She walked into the kitchen with her luggage at tow.

"Sam, you remember my sister, Mila from New York right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied and he turned to Mila. "Nice to see you again."

Mila was my younger sister. In my family, she's the rebellious one and I'm the shy one. She ran away when she was 13 and I was 14. We found her a year ago when my Aunt told us that they saw her in New York. She got there because one of her guy friends got a dance scholarship at NYU and he recruited her for the same scholarship. So it isn't a surprise that dance runs in the family. During our trip to Nationals in New York, I bumped into her the same night the guys and I backed Finn up when he was trying to get Rachel back.

"No, Mila. Seriously, there's another reason why you came here. I know you. You wouldn't just randomly visit Lima, especially when you could be dancing up in New York instead of being stuck here" I said."

"Okay, okay. Fine, you caught me. Mom called she said you were worrying about something with your girl and stuff."

"What? Mom told you that? Why would she tell you to fly out just for that," I asked.

"Look, bro. Mom told me that eventually you'll turn to her for help on whatever it is you're having problems with right now and you and I both know, our parents can't understand the mind of a teenager. Also, I know this for a fact that mom's trying to fix things between us because she knows that she's one of the reasons why I ran away from here in the first place. Why our family is so messed up because she expected perfection out of us."

"My love life is involved in this because..?"

"I'm here to help you fix things with your girlfriend," She replied, slowly like I was some five years old or something.

"Look, sis. I'm not having problems with my girlfriend."

"Then why did mom tell me on the phone the other day that you've been looking depressed for the past week and that you've been pacing?" She asked.

Before I could reply, I heard Sam laugh in the background and he attempted to hide it with a cough. I just glared at him.

"I'm not depressed, okay. I just don't know what to give Tina for our one year anniversary."

"That's it?"

"Thanks for being so concerned," I said sarcastically.

"Mike, from what you told me you sound pretty serious about her and she sounds like a great girl even though I never even met her yet. But if you really love her and if you really want to show her how much you're committed her, why don't you just give her a promise ring?"

"Mila Chang, you're a genius!" I said as I grabbed and hugged her.

"Good plan but dude, how are you going to get the promise ring? If you're not at home, you're with Tina," Sam said.

"That's not a problem, actually."

"It's not…" Sam said, confused.

"It's not for me, at least. Tina's been eyeing this ring for the past couple months at the Kay jewellers at the mall," I said.

"That's good. The thing is…can you afford it, bro?" Mila asked.

"Yes, I still have some leftover money that I saved up for my car. But since, I already got the car I wanted. I might as well use the money for Tina."

"Okay than, you give me a picture of the ring and the money, I will gladly get it for you. All you need to do is to plan on how you're going to give this to her and to manage to keep this a secret until it's time. Can you do that?"

"I think we can do that, "Sam and I said that the same time.

That night I slept with a smile on my face because I can't believe I'm actually going to make this happen with the help of my sister and my best friend, of course. But I can't believe that I'm actually going to give Tina a promise ring. She deserves it so much and more, there are no words to describe how much I love her and how much how she makes me happy. Now, in some weird way, I want our anniversary to sooner than a month. Because I really want to show her how much I love her and how much she means to me. I just hope she feels the same way.


	8. Chapter 8: Unthinkable

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, guys . Sorry for the late update, school is literally the main reason why I haven't had the time to sit down and write my heart out like I would want to and I'm currently on spring break right now so I should be able to give you guys more chapters. I'll be updating _"The Way You Look At Me"_ soon and I also have another fic in the works. Other than that, Read. Enjoy. Review :) **

**- C.P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Unthinkable<p>

Mike's POV

* * *

><p>I was on the phone with Tina. She asked me, if we could hang out today but I told her I couldn't. I was supposed to go ring shopping with Mila today. I hated making up excuses and lying to her about things like this. But in the end, it'll be worth it, right?<p>

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't go today, I have to go to this family thing," I said.

"It's okay. But how long do you think that family thing is going to last?" She asked.

"Maybe all afternoon, I don't know. But I'll call you as soon as I get back and we'll see if we have time to hang out still. Is that okay?" I replied.

"Sounds good,"

"Well, I got to go now. Bye, love you,"

"Love you too, bye." She said as we both hanged up.

* * *

><p>My sister and I were walking across the parking lot to the entrance of the Lima Mall. That's when the butterflies flooded my stomach.<p>

"Mila, are you sure about this? What if we get caught?" I asked nervously.

"Would you calm down? We're not going to get caught? Our parents know, so there's nothing to worry about," She said with a very strict tone in her voice.

"I'm not worried about Mom & Dad. Lima's a small town and everyone knows everyone, pretty much. What if some McKinley kids see us? Are you forgetting that the only people that know you here asides from your family are Puck, Sam, Artie, and Finn?" I complained.

"Dude, we're related and I'm pretty sure it's noticeable. So I don't think anyone is going to even go there," she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

We went straight to Kay Jewellers. Our plan was get in, get the ring, and get out.

"So…where is this ring?" She asked.

"Right there, "I said as I pointed to it.

The ring was a clear-cut diamond with accents on a silver band. To me, it was different yet beautiful. Just like Tina.

"Okay, let's get it and let's go," she said firmly.

I just nodded in agreement and asked the clerk to get the ring from the glass case. I'm not even going to mention the price because my love for Tina is priceless. It's cheesy but it's true. Mila and I made our way to the store exit.

"Can I see it, please?" She begged in a childlike voice.

"Can you stop acting like your 10, please?" I asked.

She just stuck her tongue out at me as I handed her the velvet black box. We stood in front of the store as we stared at the ring in awe.

"She's going to love it," she said as she looked up and smiled at me.

Then all of a sudden…

* * *

><p>"How can you do this to me?"<p>

Mila and I turned around and saw Tina. She had that same look on her face as when she was singing _My Funny Valentine_ to me during our Valentine's Day assignment in Glee. The look when she was trying to hold back her tears. As soon as I stepped forward to comfort her and to explain what was going on. She made a run for it and all that was on my mind was this can't be good.


	9. Chapter 9: End of the Road

**A/N: I now present to you, Chapter 9 of "_Nothing on You"_**...

**Read. Enjoy. Review. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: End of the Road<p>

Tina's POV

* * *

><p>How could he do that to me? The guy that I loved, the one who I thought was the nicest guy in the world lied and cheated on me. I'm trying to hold back my tears as I drove to Mercedes' house. I really need my best friend right now. I parked my car in Mercedes' driveway and got out of the car as fast as I could. As soon as I got to the door, I rang the doorbell furiously. Mercedes opened the door as soon as I felt my tears falling down my face.<p>

"Tina? What's wrong? What happened?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"I-It's Mike…H-He-He…" I attempted to say through the sobs.

"Here come inside, tell me everything." She said as she opened the door wide open. "Now, tell me what happened?"

* * *

><p>"Mike and I were supposed to hang out today but he couldn't go because he had a f-f-family thing. Well, that's what I t-t-thought. So I went to the mall by myself looking for a present for Mike because our a-anniversary is in a couple of weeks. I looked at the stores that he mostly shops at but I couldn't find anything that I was worthy enough for the occasion. I was going to check West 49 or something to see if there's some Vans that he'd like. On my way there, I passed by the Kay Jewellers and t-that's when I saw Mike. He was with this Asian girl, shorter than me and way more gorgeous. The girl was holding a black velvet box with a ring in it. I said in a loud, clear voice, 'How can you do this to me?' Mike took a step towards me and that's when I ran back to my car and now, here I am."<p>

"Wait, let me get this straight. Mike cheated on you with a shorter Asian chick?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said a little more clearly.

"That doesn't make any sense though. He's into you, like really into you. It doesn't sound like him at all," she said angrily.

"Well, that's what I thought too. But I guess we both thought wrong," I said, my voiced cracked especially on the last part.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Mercedes eyes widened.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"T-Tina, I think someone's here to talk to you," she gulped.

I turned around and it was him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fandom, please don't kill me . Yes, I know I've been MIA lately . Sorry, I've been caught up with school like literally I just finished school with classes, exams and all that jazz, 2 weeks ago . Now, I'm on summer vacation . I can work on my fics. I'm going to focus on this fanfic more, considering I'm close to wrapping it up in a few more chapters . So might as well get this completed so I can get it out of the way and focus on _"The Way You Look At Me"_ more. I will get Chapter 10 up within this week . I'll try to get as much chapters up as much as possible to make up for lost time before I leave for the Philippines to visit my family there and be MIA again for another 3 weeks . So just bear with me . Also, I do appreciate the reviews and such. I know it's not a lot but it's still means something to me , so I just want to say thank you so much for your support . And don't worry, Tike will be end game by the end of this . I'm not breaking them up forever, I'm just throwing obstacles in their way that they'll conquer by the end of this fic . That is all . :)  
><strong>

- C.P.


	10. Chapter 10: Last Time Together

Chapter 10: Last Time Together

Mike's POV

* * *

><p>I ran out to the car and I made Mila take the bus back home with the ring. I know it's not very brotherly of me. But she understood how much more important, that I go after Tina now before things get more screwed over. I followed her car to Mercedes' house. Gladly, Mrs. Jones let me in with no explanations, whatsoever. But yet again, she gave me an angry glare so something inside me was telling me she knew a bit of what was going on. She led me to their living room where Mercedes and Tina were.<p>

"T-Tina, someone's here to talk to you," Mercedes stuttered.

* * *

><p>Tina turned around and her eyes were red. She was crying and she was crying because of me.<p>

"W-What are you doing here?" Tina sobbed.

"Tina, we need to talk. What you saw back there, it's not what's it lo—"

"Don't even say it! Don't even say that it look like anything because it did!" she yelled as more tears flowed down her face.

"Tina! Just let me explain, I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you!" I yelled back.

"_Right_, like I could believe anything you're saying right now. '_I have this family thing to go to... I love you_," she mocked.

"B-B-But I do love you and what you saw back there, I did it for a reason and you just need to let me explain. Please," I said weakly.

"I don't need to hear it. I just can't right now, Mike. **_ALL _**of this… it's just too much," she sighed.

"What? are you trying to say that you want to break up with me? After how many times we came close to breaking up but we still made it work. That's it?"

"That was different. This one just hit a little close to home, Mike. So, I guess I am saying that. I'm sorry, but it's over, "she said weakly.

"Okay, I understand. Goodbye, Tina," I finally said as I made my way to the door. I turned around to take one last look at her than I left.

* * *

><p>I drove silently home, parked my car in the driveway and walked through the back door. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Mila, Sam, Artie, Puck, and Finn standing around the kitchen island.<p>

"Your sister told us what happened. Now, what happened after that?" Sam asked.

"It's over."

All of them turned to each other and then turned to me with a shocked expression their on faces.

"So…that's it? You're not even going to fight for her? After all the stories you told me how you guys overcame everything that fate threw in your way. That's it?" Mila yelled.

"No! That's not it. I just need time to think!" I yelled back.

"You better think fast because girls like Tina aren't the kind to wait around for Prince Charming to fix everything and make her happy again, "Puck said.

"Puck's right, trust me," Artie said.

"Well, I'm not really good at relationships but whatever it is you need. We've got your back," Finn encouraged.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't know how to fix this one," I sighed.

* * *

><p>That night I cried myself to sleep. I had other break ups but it never ended like this. My dad always told me when I started going into the dating phase that <em>you know that she's the one when she's able to make you cry because this means that you'd do anything for her and it just hurts knowing that she can't be in your arms, anymore. <em>He was right and I know Tina's the one. I just need to prove that to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, everyone put their pitch forks and torches down. Tike will have a happy ending by the end of this . It's just in the middle of writing it right now. I have up to chapter 12, pre-written. I finished chapter 13 and I just gotta make sure it makes sense cos I wrote it at midnight and I was most likely sleep deprived half way through. Chapter 14 is in the works, so about 3-5 chapters, more or less and this fic will be done . and I can focus on Shushkowitz . :) **

**- C.P. **


	11. Chapter 11: Life Itself

**Read. Enjoy. Review. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Life Itself<p>

Mike's POV

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a half since Tina and I broke up. I have to be honest I've been "dead" ever since. I literally won't come out of my room unless it's for food and bathroom breaks. Mila, the guys, and my parents have been trying to cheer me up or just simply been trying to get me out of the house but I just couldn't. Right now, I really don't see a reason of living because ever since Tina and I have been dating, she's been that reason this whole time. I've tried calling her and texting her but nothing. She won't speak to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Mila and I were home alone and she told me something that I would never even consider. But at times like this, when I feel so hopeless… I felt like I didn't have a choice anymore. It felt like it was time for a new start.<p>

"Mike, I need to talk you about a couple things," she said nervously.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"I'm leaving in a week, I'm going back to NYU and I sort of did something…"

"What'd you do?" I asked, slightly getting angry.

"Okay, promise you won't get mad?" she asked nervously.

"I can't make that promise, just tell me," I said stubbornly.

"Okay, remember the dance demo you made earlier this summer and you said you were going to submit it to the Universities you wanted to go and the ones with dance programs. Well… I sort of submitted it to NYU"

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled furiously.

"Before you completely flip out on me for doing it," She handed me an opened envelope "Read it," she said.

* * *

><p>I opened it and I read the letter from NYU:<p>

_Dear Mr. Michael Chang,_

_ We're glad to announce that you've received our "Art of Movement" Dance Scholarship and admission to our dance program. We understand that you'll be entering your senior year of high school this upcoming school year. But we've contacted your current school, William McKinley High School and your grades and credits are above our expectations. Therefore, we're making an exception of you to start your university education as soon as possible. Please contact us via phone at (212) 265-2214 or via email._

_Sincerely, _

_Derek Collins_

_Head Dean_

* * *

><p>"You got accepted to the same scholarship as I have. Mike, what I'm trying to say is come with me to New York," she asked calmly.<p>

"I-I c-can't," I said weakly.

"Why not?"

"You know why. You know I have to fix things here!" I said angrily.

"How are you fixing things between you and Tina? You barely leave your room, let alone this house. She's not answering your texts, calls, or any attempt that you've tried to contact her," she yelled than she took a deep breath. "Mike, this can be a good opportunity for you. Remember what you always told me before I left. How you wanted nothing more than to be a dancer? How you wanted to just to go on that stage and own it? How no matter what, you just wanted to do what you love and love what you do? What happened to all of that?"

"Things changed, okay!" I yelled.

"Fine. But just so you know, I worked my butt off to get the dean to even consider your application, considering the fact is registrations for the new school year right now. So consider yourself lucky to have even gotten accepted," She stood up and made her way to her room. "You what I remember the most before I left, how you always fought against Mom & Dad to let you get a job in dance, instead of forcing you to get a job as a doctor or a lawyer, just like one of them. Now, I'm giving you that chance and you won't take it. After all those years that you've fought for something you love, you're just going to give up. Just like that. I get how I can't force you to keep fighting but I think it's something you should consider," she said as I saw the tears build up in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair as Mila left the room. I just stared at the letter from NYU. <em>My <em>acceptance letter. I sighed as I realized I had two options… Either I stay and fight for Tina or I go with my sister to NYU and follow my dreams. This had to be the hardest decision in my life.

That night as I lay in bed, I considered both options. My first option wasn't looking so good. But i still have hope that Tina still has the same feelings for me, somewhere deep inside her. I just needed to get her time and attention to convince her that I didn't cheat. But yet again, my Mom always told me that _people were meant to fall in love, but never meant to be together forever. _Were Tina and I just meant to fall in love, but never meant to have a future together?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a couple more chapters, till you guys get the beginning of Tike's happy ending . So bear with me . **

**Ps. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated . :) (& possibly the key to me posting chapters up faster) **


	12. Chapter 12: Hate That I Love You

**Read. . :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Hate That I Love You<p>

Tina's POV

* * *

><p>It's been almost two weeks since Mike and I broke up and to be perfectly honest, I'm still deeply in love with him. The feelings I had for him since day one are still there. I want to give him a chance but I don't think I have the strength to do so right now. I was over at Mercedes' house with Santana and Brittany.<p>

"Tina, would you cheer up and stop moping over a guy," Santana said in her usual strict tone.

"Shut it, Santana," I said angrily.

"Why you so upset anyways? You're the one who dumped him, so shouldn't you have moved on by now?" she asked.

"I don't want to move on! I'm still in love with him, okay!" I yelled.

"Well, if you're still in love with him, why'd you break up with him? You know if you let him explain everything, you guys would've been still together right now," Brittany said.

"I know that and I was upset, okay. Even now, I still don't know what to do about him," I sighed.

"Well, you better figure out something soon because isn't it your anniversary next week?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah it is," I sighed. I totally forgot about that, since the break-up I didn't even bother thinking about our anniversary.

* * *

><p>A ringing sound got me out of my thoughts, it was Mercedes' phone.<p>

"Hello…Hey Sam, what'd up?" She answered. "Yeah, Tina's with me and Santana & Brittany. What's wrong?"

Why did Sam need to know that I was here?

"Hold up, Imma put you on speaker," Mercedes put it on speaker. "'Kay, now talk," she demanded.

"Mike's leaving Lima," Sam said.

"What?" Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany yelled in sync as I sat there, frozen.

"Mike's leaving Lima. Well, maybe. Look, he just told us 5 minutes ago but he got hooked up with a dance scholarship and got accepted into NYU," Sam continued.

"Wait, how's that even possible? He's not even done high school yet?" Santana asked.

"We just came from his place and he showed Puck, Artie, Finn and I the letter of acceptance he got and the Dean at NYU is so impressed with him they made an exception of him and they're fine with him not even finishing high school."

"Wait, what do you mean he's _**MAYBE**_ leaving?" Mercedes asked.

"He's still thinking about if he should go or not. But he said he's running out of time because he has to leave next week," Sam said.

"When next week?" Mercedes asked again.

"The 27th!" I heard Puck, Artie and Finn all answer in the background. Wait the 27th…that's a day before our one year.

"Wait, Tina isn't that the day before your guys' anniversary?" Brittany asked me.

I just nodded because at that moment, I was holding back tears. I can't believe that I'm possibly going to lose him, forever.

"Tina, we know you hate him right now. But you gotta let him explain everything that happened that day. It's literally not what you thought it was," Puck said.

"Puck's right. Let him explain everything please. Tina, you may be our only hope to convince him to stay," Sam said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked.

"Mike's undecided right now because of Tina. He's only thinking of leaving because he and Tina aren't together anymore," Artie said.

"And because of the break-up, he thinks he has no reason to live in Lima anymore. So that's why he's deciding to leave," Finn finished.

"I-I don't if I can. C'mon, guys. It's NYU and I don't want to screw up his future. This can be really good for him," I said weakly.

"You don't want to screw up his future or you don't want to face him?" Santana asked.

I was about to say something than we heard a beeping sound from the other line.

"We gotta go, that's probably Mike trying to reach us. We'll keep you updated. Bye," Sam said as he hanged up.

* * *

><p>I can't believe this is happening right now. I don't want to screw this up for him. Mike's an amazing dancer and this could be a really good opportunity for him to follow his dreams. But I still love him and I don't want to lose him. Yet again, I still don't know if I have the strength to talk to him. I just don't know what to do right now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I'm not even gonna say much except that I'm gonna keep torturing you guys but I have like the next 3 chapters pre-written, I just gotta edit them again , just to make sure everything makes sense . Again, your guys' reviews are greatly appreciated . :) **


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13. This is the last chapter I'm gonna post up as I'm gonna go on a brief hiatus. I'm leaving for vacation to the Philippines for 3 weeks tomorrow night and I won't be on as much from the moment I leave. So I'm gonna go on a 3 week hiatus, I have the next 2 chapters pre-written and ready for editing. I'm not sure how I want to end everything yet. But I promise, I will be working on this as soon as I get back from vacation, finish it and finish "The Way You Look At Me", which is my Shushkowitz fic. I appreciate your guys reviews and keep 'em coming, & I will be back before you know it.**

** Read. Enjoy. Review. :) **

**- C-P **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Truth<p>

Mike's POV:

* * *

><p>I've made my decision. I'm going to NYU to follow my dreams to be a professional dancer. I know that I should stay here and try to fix things with Tina. But I've tried everything and she just won't talk to me. Maybe she already moved on, maybe she already forgotten about what we had and me. Lastly, maybe her and I were meant to be just friends.<p>

If all of this is true, than it doesn't matter anymore. I won't walk around the halls of McKinley and watch her hold hands with someone else or just be there and just be a reminder for her of what we had. I won't be that guy. Like they say, _"If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours, forever. If it doesn't, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."_

I was due to fly to New York with my sister, Mila in 2 days. In 2 days, Tina and I would've been together for a whole year. This whole year has been the happiest year of my life. But I screwed it up. In a way, I do have the right to say to Mila, _"I told you so" _because I did tell her that we might get caught and that people might think that we're together because the last time, Lima has seen her was when she was 13 and things have definitely changed since than. Yet, I don't have the right to because she didn't know that Tina was going to be there…heck, I didn't even know she was going to be there. It… it was just that we were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

><p>Sam was over to help me pack and sort out the rest of my things. Ever since, I told the guys what my official decision was, things got pretty quiet between us. These guys were like my brothers, and I knew they didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave either. But this could be a really good opportunity for me.<p>

Sam broke the silence between us.

"So… you sure about this? Like with everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Well, I think I am."

"Okay, look dude. The other guys sent me here to give one last shot to make you stay. So I'm not even going try to sugarcoat anything for you. Look, we don't want you to leave and being one of your best friends, I have a feeling you don't want to leave either. That's why when I asked if you were actually sure about this, I don't want you to _**think**_ that you're sure, I want you to _**know**_."

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" I said angrily.

"Yeah. That would be really helpful, right now."

"Fine, here's the truth. I don't want to leave, I'm still madly in love with my ex girlfriend and I want to at least, make it right before I leave. But the thing is she won't talk to me. That's why I feel like I need to leave so she can have a fresh start. So she doesn't have to feel like that I'm still in love with her and that I'm still waiting for that moment to come when she'll give me another chance because I seriously don't want to lose her or give up on us yet. " I sighed.

"Okay, you got a point. But seriously, don't give up. If you want her to have a fresh start, you gotta tell her what happened that day at the mall. It's the least you can do. Also, don't you still have the ring that you were supposed to give to her?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking of giving it to Mercedes with a note that explains everything to her and then Mercedes can give it to her."

"That's sounds good. But what if Tina's not over you yet and you left by the time she reads the note."

"Than, I'd fly back to her. It's that easy."

"What about NYU?"

* * *

><p>"Easy, I pull the strings because I'm the one who got him here in the first place," Mila said as she was standing by my doorway. "I know you hate it when I eavesdrop on your conversations. But… look bro, if you don't want to leave than I'll tell the Dean to differ your scholarship or something. I'll do whatever it takes."<p>

"No, Mila. Don't. You got me an opportunity to follow my dreams and I'm taking it. I'm going with you to New York, end of story."

"Okay. I know you have a lot on your plate right now with everything. But I need you to listen to me. Back then, I thought the answer to all my problems was to get out of Lima and go some place where I can be myself with no one getting in my way. But it wasn't. Yes, I got a scholarship but it was hard. Mike, I skipped basically my whole high school life and landed in NYU by the time, I was 16. Everyone looked down at me because I was basically a drop out to them and surprisingly, I still managed to get in one of the top dance programs in the US and be at the top of my class. It may seem like I accomplished my dream and I'm living it right now. But all these years, there were days when I wanted to come back home or even call you guys. But I was afraid that my own family would've hated me for all that I've done. I was scared of you the most."

"Me? Why would you be afraid of me? Mila, there were so many days when I wished I knew where you were or at least had your number, so I could at least call you and know that you were okay. I knew you're an independent person and I'm not going stand in your way of your dreams."

"I'm not done. I was afraid that you'd hate me so much for leaving after all we've been through trying to get to where we wanted together. Basically, I left you with empty promises. That's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes, so you don't make the same mistakes I did. I don't want you to leave Tina with empty promises. Mike, I know you two have planned your future together. You two are meant to be together. I know, right now it seems that leaving her is your only option. But to be honest, it's not. You really got to tell her, make it work and give her that ring. I want you to live your life like you're supposed to, because I would trade everything I have now to turn back time so I could fix all my mistakes. Whether it's within the next week, month or year, I don't want you to feel like that. Feel like you need to turn back time to fix to get Tina back. "

I scoffed, "I doubt she'll forgive me still. After everything."

"She'll forgive you, trust me. "

"How are you so sure about this?"

"I just know it, bro. Look, NYU gives out a bunch of scholarships, every year. You will get another chance to get it or another scholarship at another dance school. But the way I see it, you will never get another chance to meet a girl like Tina or get all that you had together, back. I know you think that, since that you love her you should let her go and let fate decide with the whole _'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours, forever. If it doesn't, maybe it just wasn't meant to be,' _thing. But you're looking at it all wrong, it's actually '_If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours, forever. If it doesn't, go after them until they're yours forever.' _ Seriously, if you want to be together, you have .her…. back. " She laughed.

* * *

><p>"You guys are right, maybe I should try to fight for her one last time and if she doesn't want me back, than I could go off to NYU, knowing that I tried, right?"<p>

"Right," said Mila.

"And I have the perfect opportunity for you to make your big finale," Sam suggested.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your going away party, later tonight. It's perfect. Look, basically all the glee girls hate your guts right now for breaking Tina's heart. So this would be the perfect opportunity for you to clear your name, prove to them that Tina's the only girl for you and that you're not dating your sister. "

"Fine, I'll do it. But Mila, you have to be there and tell them who you are."

"I will, don't worry. You know how I love to crash a party."


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing On You

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back . I have really nothing else to say except that this should be wrapping up in 2-3 chapters, more or less . I'm starting school up again in a couple weeks, so I'll try to get as much done as possible before my hectic schedule starts up again . I will get this done and most of _The Way You Look At Me._** **Other than that, hope you guys like this chapter .  
>Read. Enjoy. Review.<br>- C.P. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Nothing On You<p>

Tina's POV

* * *

><p>Tonight was Mike's going away party. I honestly didn't want to go but the girls have gladly convinced me to go. They told me it was the least I could to do for him is to say goodbye or at least, let him know that I support his decision. Even though, I don't want to say goodbye and I want him to stay. I seriously feel like sometime tonight, I'm just going to have a break down and yell across the room to him that I still love him and I don't want him to go.<p>

The party was over at Sam's house because he was one of the guys that decided to throw it for Mike. When I got to the party with the girls, I looked around the room. That's when I saw him. I haven't seen Mike ever since the break up. Even though he was only wearing a white shirt, underneath a grey and white stripped cardigan, black skinny jeans and vans. He still looked as handsome as ever. This is the boy that I fell in love with. Well, he was the boy. I still wasn't accepting the fact that I had to use past tense with our relationship now.

Just when I thought, this was a party for only glee kids. I was wrong, because across the room, I saw Mike with the _**other woman**_. I guess he has completely moved on, I just couldn't accept it, as I stood there frozen.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked me, worriedly as all the girls ran to my side.

"S-she's with him…he bought her here, Mike bought the other girl."

The other girls just walked up straight to Mike.

"No, guys! Don't!"

"Michael Chang! How can you bring the girl you cheated on with my best friend, here?! Are you trying to make her more miserable than she already is?!" Mercedes yelled.

"You made the wrong move, Boy Chang. You see Tina's one of my main girls. You break her heart, I will gladly go all Lima Heights up on your ass." Santana yelled.

"OKAY, THAT IS IT! EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT HAVE TO SAY! Especially Tina." Mike yelled and I swear I never seen such anger in his eyes until that moment.

The room went silent.

"Okay, I bought her here, because she's not who you guys think she is. This is my sister, Mila."

"Your sister? How come we never seen her before?" Quinn asked.

"You've never seen her before because she ran away to New York when she was 14, basically, skipped high school but still got accepted at the dance program in NYU. You've never seen her or heard of her, 'cause I don't like bringing up the fact that I have an younger sister that I should've taken better care of." Mike explained.

"Okay, don't guilt yourself any further. I've made my mistakes and you had nothing to do with the stupid decisions that I've made." Mila said to Mike, and then she turned to me. "Look, Tina. I know I didn't exactly make a good first impression on you. Seriously, Mike and I are related and he had no intentions, whatsoever of cheating on you or breaking your heart in anyway. = You have no idea how many times I've asked about you through our phone calls or our skype calls and I swear I've never heard him talk so much in one night. Every time I asked about you, he went on about how amazing you are, about how happy you make him, how he's never gonna find another girl like you so that's why he doesn't want to hurt you and lose you."

I looked at Mike, "Mike, is this true?"

"Yes, obviously, I would want to show off my amazing girlfriend to my sister."

"Oh, trust me. You've definitely showed her off all right and literally, I've never seen my brother, be head over heels over a girl before until you came along, Tina." Mila said, "Although, I would've liked to have met my future sister-in-law, on better terms."

"Hold up, future sister in law?!" Mercedes and Santana asked in unison.

"I'm pretty sure, my brother and Tina are end game and I'm gonna stop talking now before I share other valuable, brother & sister only information."

"Thanks, Mils. " Mike glared at her, and ducked down blushing.

So, Mike still loves me and didn't cheat on me. But that still leaves one question, unanswered.

"Okay, if you didn't cheat on me, than who was the ring for, Mike?" I asked him.

His sister handed him a black velvet box and said, "floor is yours, bro." and he started walking towards me.


End file.
